


Polvo de luna y estrellas.

by absoluten (stardusten)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BTW, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's hard af and I suffer from scenic panick and this thing called college schedule, but welp, currently translating, hopefully one day it'll be available in english, jaemin is so soft, let's see, like almost literally, lol, nomin are stars, norenmin centric, renjun is a god, so it's hard af, the other guys are just mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusten/pseuds/absoluten
Summary: Renjun es un pequeño Dios solitario, así que Jisung le da una idea, y es así como Jeno y Jaemin nacen.





	Polvo de luna y estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> En algún punto me refiero a Jeno y Jaemin con artículos femeninos porque son estrellas, (remítase al diccionario: estrella, sustantivo femenino). Jaemin es muy soft así que procedemos a comas de azúcar.

**_Hijos de la luna._ **

_**✧･ﾟ:✧** _

A Renjun le gusta el té de mora azul en las mañanas tanto como las fresas dulces que hace brotar cada primavera. Le gustan los atardeceres y el piano tanto como las garzas rosadas y los colibríes. Adora el sonido de las olas arrastrando a sus fauces la arena de la playa y, más que nada, ama enterrar su rostro entre la refrescante nieve que cubre la tierra el primer día de invierno.

Puede hacer que las fresas tarden en germinar, que los atardeceres duren el tiempo que quiera, que la nieve se retrase o reemplace al verano. Puede llamar a los colibríes y hacer que tejan una corona de rosas para decorar su cabeza, puede incluso hacer que los mares desgarren la tierra capa por capa o que las galaxias exploten en el vacío y frío espacio.

En reallidad, Renjun puede hacer lo inimaginable, y sin embargo, últimamente, cuando observa a los humanos desde las nubes altas que adornan el cielo, un curioso sentimiento le borbotea en el pecho y él no entiende lo que es.

Los humanos han dejado de prestarle atención, eso lo sabe. Ha aparecido un tal Kanye West que con melodías artificiales y la repetición del término "follar" o "joder" trae a todo el mundo enloquecido. Vaya, pensar que le había tenido un poquito de lástima algún día y dejó que ese productor le firmara un contrato por cinco años. Si no fuera porque le divierte entretenerse con los desastres que los humanos ocasionan, tal vez ya habría terminado con ellos.

—¡Mira, mira, Renjun!

Él gira su rostro hacia el otro extremo de la tierra, en una cafetería agradable donde hacen pasteles de chocolates buenísimos. Dos personas toman el té. Seulgi e Irene, Renjun recuerda diseñar hasta la última de las pestañas de cada chica. En unos dos años, la mayor será la cantante más exitosa de toda Asia y la menor, una modelo austera que defenderá los derechos de las mujeres en la industria.

Las observa reír, hablar, caminar tomadas de las manos, compartir sueños juntas o desperdiciar el tiempo limitado que les ha dado en la tierra por una conversación o un simple beso, y algo se remueve en su interior. Por pocos momentos, es como si deseara ser uno de ellos. Un humano más. El todopoderoso queriendo estar a la altura de los insignificantes humanos, (el pensamiento lo hace temblar, ¿quién se encargaría de arreglar todas las barbaridades que se les ocurren algunas veces?) En momentos como este, los humanos dejan de ser divertidos. Renjun hace una mueca.

No lo entiende, en verdad no lo entiende. Es por eso que ha llamado a Jisung, su pequeño serafín asistente, para que emprenda una investigación rigurosa al respecto. Así que el menudo ángel, con libreta en manos, un bolígrafo tinta de luna, gafas circulares y expresión circunspecta, lo acompaña en su chequeo matutino al planeta más egocéntrico de la vía láctea.

—Voy a hacer que Seulgi olvide su teléfono en casa. Romperá con Irene en tres semanas y nunca será famosa.

Jisung lo mira de reojo—: Señor, eso es malvado. ¿No se supone que ese es el trabajo de Ten?

Renjun bufa con disgusto.

Es octubre. Faltan pocas horas para que los humanitos enloquezcan de nuevo y empiecen con sus ritos y sus cosas raras. No es como si nunca lo hicieran, pero es especialmente en Octubre cuando les pica el mosquito del fastidio y ya están por allí y por allá las bandas de metal escandinavas ofreciendo sacrificios con gallos o niños en nombre del rey de las tinieblas, el malo de los malos, el rey de las mentiras: "Satanás", o como los seres celestiales le conocían, "Ten", y como el mismo Renjun alguna vez lo había llamado: "Chittaphon".

Quién diría que el traidor conseguía la atención de los humanos con sólo tomar uno de sus molestos respiros. La verdad es que Renjun sabía que esto pasaría, porque estaba enterado del futuro desde antes de crear a Ten. Él lo sabe todo, siempre lo ha hecho, sólo evita pensar en ello demasiado porque de otra manera se habría auto destruido de aburrimiento.

Si los humanos supieran que su verdadero nombre no era Satanás sino Chittaphon, que no tenía cuernos ni alas -como solían pintarlo en sus cuadros-, sino que por un accidente se había colado la foto que su sirviente, el conde TaeYong, le había tomado jugando con piedras en la arena después de caerse y hacerse dos moretones en la frente, apuesto a que el entusiasmo se les acabaría. Él era mucho más _cool_ que Ten, en serio. Los humanos sí que tenían mal gusto.

—Por si no recuerdas, es octubre. Chittaphon se ha ido de vacaciones a Ibiza —replica con sequedad.

—Ooh la la —canturrea Jisung con cierto acento.

Renjun le da una mirada extraña, pero recuerda que el ángel se quedó dormido en los siete días de creación así que no le reclama su error geográfico.

—No entiendo —se queja el todopoderoso—, Ten tiene más éxito que yo en la tierra pero ni siquiera es capaz de ganarle seguidores al anticristo sin que yo se lo diga. No es justo.

El anticristo es en realidad una tienda de tacos en Tijuana, Renjun se niega a permitir su quiebra porque según él, venden los tacos más deliciosos de toda la galaxia.

Se cruza de brazos. Por primera vez en su existencia, se siente infantil. Jisung se ríe y se sienta a modo de indio sobre la nube, aclara su garganta y comienza a hacerle una serie de preguntas al creador: ¿Se ha sentido alguna vez, a lo largo de su eterna existencia, de esta manera?, ¿podría describir con exactitud el sentimiento que lo abruma cuando observa a los humanos?, ¿ha compartido usted, a lo largo de su eterna existencia, este sentimiento con alguien más?, ¿puede dar testimonio de cuándo, exactamente, comenzó a sentirse así?, ¿hay alguien que lo testifique?

Las respuestas de Renjun son en su mayoría negativas, se da cuenta de que su sentimiento ha comenzado desde la tal ilustración, pero es mucho más fuerte desde los últimos dos años humanos, si sus cálculos no fallan (Renjun no está atado al tiempo, eso es otro invento que le dejó a los mortales para que sus vidas no fueran tan estresantes... Bueno, en teoría, esa era la idea). También se da cuenta de que nunca ha compartido nada con nadie porque no tiene muchas entradas en su lista de contactos.

Renjun aclara que se le es curioso ver a los humanos reír a carcajadas con libertad o ver sus ojos brillando al presenciar la existencia de alguien más. Como cuando Seulgi mira a Irene.

Al final de lo que en tiempo humano serían siete horas y cuatro inviernos más, Jisung dio su diagnóstico con gravedad y profesionalismo. Concluye que Renjun siente una pequeña picada de soledad, sí, eso es lo que siente cuando ve a los humanos divertirse y bailar en compañía.

Soledad.

Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, tiene el poder más infinito, y aun así, está completa e irónicamente solo a mitad del vasto universo que él mismo ha creado. Claro, siempre ha sido de esa manera, Renjun está acostumbrado a ser el único y a no tener mucha compañía, pero no con los humanos ignorándolo todo el tiempo, según Jisung, antes por lo menos querían pelear con él, ahora sólo piensan en ellos mismos.

Renjun preguntó a Jisung con una mirada triste cómo podría ponerle fin a su recién adquirido problema de soledad, el menor le respondió algo como: "No lo sé, tú dime."

Para cualquiera parecería algo vago o grosero, para Renjun es la mejor respuesta que pudo haber obtenido. La ventaja de ser Dios es que puedes hacer lo que quieras, o si se prefiere, lo que se te venga en regalada gana. La ventaja de ser Renjun es que eres Dios.

Y fue así como Jaemin y Jeno nacieron.

Hijas de las estrellas y polvo de luna, sus dos creaciones refulgían en el cielo nocturno de algún diciembre, cuando los humanos seguían a las bandas de pop, un tal presidente deportaba a todo el mundo de su país y poco antes de que Taylor Swift luchara contra media industria para recuperar los derechos de sus primeras canciones.

Aquel día, Renjun conoció por primera vez lo que era el temor, el temor a ser expuesto, el temor a abrirse a alguien más y que su ser fuera leído como un libro con sus hojas al desnudo, tan inevitable. Pero así fue como conoció aquello que hay más allá del miedo también; amor (o algo así, uno de esos sentimientos que te hacen sentir meloso y pegajoso.)

Jaemin tiene los ojos azules como el cielo más bonito que Renjun jamás haya pintado en el firmamento, lleva el cabello rojo cobrizo más brillante, tanto, que le recuerda a las hojas de los arces canadienses a finales de primavera.

Su piel es suave, brillante, levemente rosa. Las pequeñas pecas estrelladas que pintan su rostro también se extienden desde su pecho hasta su espalda. Hay una pequeña luna sobre su omóplato derecho, pintada hace unos años con tinta de estrella fugaz bajo el pulso de Renjun y Jeno. Es la estrella menor y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Renjun utilizó una pizca de más de polvo de luna para crearlo porque quería ver cómo salía.

Oh, Jeno... Su estrella de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés y sonrisa dulce. Jeno también tiene el pecho y la espalda repletos de estrellas, pero Renjun adora el puntito estrellado que su estrella tiene bajo el ojo derecho, ese en especial.

Cuando sonríe, sus ojos forman dos medialunas perfectas porque así lo quiso Renjun después de tomar una muestra de luna el día 13 de algún mes. Es algo tan precioso, que Jaemin y Renjun han tomado la costumbre de besarle los párpados cuando sonríe o hacerle cosquillas para que sus sonrisas se prolonguen.

Jeno reluce un poco cada vez que los tres entrelazan sus manos, cada vez que Renjun les da pequeños besitos sobre la nariz, o simplemente se observan durante horas entre las sombras taciturnas de la habitación, que antes era de Renjun, mas ahora les pertenece a los tres.

Jaemin es silenciosa, calmada y dulce, extremadamente dulce. Tiene problemas para mantener conversaciones largas, Renjun le dijo que podía deberse al polvo de luna que utilizó para crearla, pero Jaemin cree que es por ser la menor. 

Cuando se siente incapaz de conversar con los ángeles, pinta. Expresa todas sus respuestas en lienzos de nube para poder responder. Y como Jisung está habituado a ello, cuando Chenle o Kun pasan malos ratos comprendiendo, él es capaz de traducirles.

En otros momentos, Jaemin se siente muy frágil y extraña, como si su pecho tuviera un hueco muy profundo que hace a sus pecas perder el brillo, así que corre por todo palacio en busca de refugio. Se cuelga de Renjun y esconde su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello. Sin decir una palabra, el rubio la alza, la consiente, le canta al oído y le susurra cosas bonitas que la hacen sentirse mejor. Renjun le besa los labios con suavidad y dulzura y Jaemin se siente tan a gusto y tan feliz, que algunas veces piensa estar a punto de derretirse. Cuando Renjun está muy ocupado con sus oficios de deidad, es Jeno quien se encarga de besar sus labios, acariciar su cabello y llenar a la estrella de amor. 

Otros días, si se siente demasiado mal, Jaemin se pone como una estrella bebé. Es caprichosa, no se separa de Renjun y Jeno ni un solo segundo, hace pucheros todo el día y los obliga a dejarle dar besos aquí y allá, en las mejillas y el rostro, o en el cuello si quiere. Hace que le canten por horas y que la abracen con fuerza cada vez que se acomoda en medio de ambos cuando se van a dormir, para sentirse apapachada. Es terriblemente dulce, es irresisitible; Jeno y Renjun le roban besos cuando está desprevenida únicamente para ver cómo se sonroja y sus pecas estrelladas se van poniendo rojizas una a una.

Jeno es atento y sensible, un montón. Sabe de antemano cuando Jaemin y Renjun no están bien. Juega tiro a la nube con Lucas y cada vez que tiene inspiración, talla figuras de soles para los dos compañeros que tanto ama.

Cuando Jaemin llora porque no es capaz de continuar hablando, Jeno limpia sus pequeñas lágrimas brillantes con suavidad, acalla sus suaves sollozos con pequeños besos y sostiene su mano con fuerza mientras habla por ella.

Cuando siente que algo está mal, no se limita a guardarlo y dejarlo ir, como Jaemin suele hacer. Renjun lo sabe por aquella noche en la que lo vieron llorar por primera vez. Ninguna sabía cómo reaccionar, así que se quedaron pocos segundos en silencio, observando con curiosidad al lagrimoso Dios que las entristecía a la vista.

Jaemin frunció las cejas y tomó la mano de su compañera con fuerza, pero fue Jeno quien dio el primer paso, arrastrando a Jaemin consigo. Se sentó a un lado de Renjun y depositó suaves besos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas antes de que nacieran más o se secaran las anteriores. Jaemin los observaba con una pequeña sonrisita de ternura, sostenía la mano de ambos entre las suyas ahora.

—¿Quieres decirnos algo, Injunnie? —cuestionó la estrella mayor en voz baja, acunando una de las mejillas de Renjun con su mano libre.

Injunnie fue el nombre que le pusieron. De la misma manera como él había nombrado a las estrellas, ellas lo nombraron a él.

Ese día, Renjun habló por primera vez con alguien sobre lo que sentía. Lo frustrante que era la tierra y los complejos seres que la habitaban, ¿por qué tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas?; lo exhausto que lo tenían, lo injusto que era que Chittaphon pudiera tener vacaciones y él no, entre muchas otras cosas de alta complejidad.

Jaemin y Jeno lo escucharon con atención de inicio a fin, compartiendo miradas cómplices cuando una idea surgió. Eran estrellas, compartían las galaxias que formaban sus huesos; no tenían que hablar mucho para comunicarse. Era gracioso porque Renjun también las tenía marcadas en su existencia, además de que podía saberlo todo, pero, de nuevo, para causar emoción y que nada se vaya al traste, él finge que no sabe sus planes de antemano, y es una verdadera maravilla, verlas emocionadas murmurando acerca de su inédito plan y cómo harán a Renjun el Dios más feliz de todos los universos, si es que existe algún otro.

Como quiera que sea, los domingos es el día de descanso, es el espacio de los tres y Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno, lo saben.

A la deidad le gusta acurrucarse entre Jaemin y Jeno, restregar su cabeza contra el ancho pecho del pelirrojo y recibir caricias delicadas en su costado por parte de la estrella con una peca bajo el ojo derecho. Prefiere quedarse el día entero siendo consentido en medio de ellos dos antes que levantarse, así ha sido desde que están juntos. Por eso es que cuando llega ese peculiar domingo y sus dos estrellas han madrugado, Renjun rueda sobre la cama quejándose con gruñidos perezosos. Tiene frío y está molesto porque se supone que ese día es para ellos, pero Jeno y Jaemin ni siquiera están a la vista.

La enojada deidad se pone de pie con un brinco y en un chasquido de dedos se encuentra en la cocina de palacio (Renjun también está en todos lados al mismo tiempo, pero ya no tengo que repetir que es su voluntad que se omita ese dato, no quiere arruinar la historia y yo tampoco).

Busca por todos lados a los desaparecidos cuerpos celestes, pero lo único que logra encontrar es una pequeña nota brillante levitando a mitad del salón. _"Injunnie, dejamos un pequeño regalo para ti. Cámbiate, estaremos en casa antes de las dos"._ Renjun chasquea su lengua. No quiere ningún regalo ni cambiarse ni nada, lo único que quiere es a Jeno y Jaemin entre sus brazos, dándose suaves besos, cantándole o dejándolo jugar con sus brillantes pecas de estrella mientras ríen y le dan mimos.

Ah, se siente como todo un malcriado, tal vez ahora lo es.

Sobre los diamantes acolchados que conforman su sofá hay una caja rectangular con bordes celestes. Dentro, Renjun encuentra una bolsa de aros dulces de Saturno, una delgada tira de neón violeta brillante que se adhiere a su muñeca con tan solo tocarla, una botella de cristal con una inscripción que reza "no utilizar hasta medianoche", otra botella más pequeña que se ve completamente negra y una pequeña invitación a una fiesta de disfraces que al parecer se celebra esa misma noche. Renjun suspira, deja la caja en su puesto mientras come los aritos.

Otra ventaja de ser Dios es que puedes conseguir un disfraz en menos de medio segundo. Renjun decide que quiere ser un astronauta porque... ¿por qué no?

No sería del todo una mentira, de hecho; saldrá esa noche a explorar las estrellas, de manera irónicamente literal. Irá a su primera fiesta de disfraces, que honestamente no sabe cómo imaginarse, nunca ha estado en una fiesta de disfraces antes. Sólo ha visto a los humanos caminar por las calles ridículamente vestidos mientras piden dulces cantando versos mediocres.

Quién sabe, puede que no sea tan malo. O eso es lo que se repite Renjun para quitarse de la cabeza los caprichos de estar acurrucado en la cama con Jaemin y Jeno.

Tal y como la nota lo dice, Jaemin y Jeno están en casa faltando un cuarto para las dos. Renjun salta del sofá con emoción palpable y los observa de pies a cabeza. Jaemin lleva un sombrero de punta negro, una capa hasta los talones y una bufanda a rayas azules con amarillo quemado; sus pequeñas pecas brillantes y su piel rosácea resaltan detrás de las gafas de marco negro que lleva puestas. En contraste, Jeno tiene el rostro muy pálido, usa lentillas rojas, dos colmillos que sobresalen entre sus labios y un peinado de muerte, entre prendas de vestir que Renjun evita detallar mucho porque sabe que, si lo hace, probablemente nunca salgan de casa.

Las dos estrellas comparten una pequeña mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que eres, Injun?—pregunta Jeno con una ceja arqueada.

—Soy un astronauta —replica él con simpleza.

Jeno y Jaemin se ríen por pocos segundos, Renjun pone una expresión enigmática, sabe que las estrellas están preguntándose cómo reaccionarían los humanos al verlo vestido de esa forma, pero la verdad es que eso no le importa. La deidad toma la mano que Jeno le ofrece y todos salen de palacio.

—Nuestro destino es... —Renjun deja la frase incompleta, sus dos acompañantes lo miran con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Los Ángeles.

Y con eso más un sonoro chasquido de dedos, los tres se encuentran en medio de lo que los humanos llaman "El Downtown de los Ángeles" (el centro histórico, pero Jaemin les insiste en actuar como auténticos terrícolas así que debe seguir la corriente). En la tierra son ya las diez de la noche, mas no lo parece. Hay personas disfrazadas llenando las calles, las cuales revientan con música, niños pequeños con calabazas de plástico cantan algo como "dulce o truco" en las tiendas.

Renjun y los dos astros que le acompañan comienzan a recibir miradas por parte de los transeúntes apenas llegar. _Mira esto, mira aquello, papá, su piel brilla, wow, mira esas pecas, ¿lo han conseguido con pinturas neón?, ¿lo han mandado a hacer?, ¿lo consiguieron en Nueva York?,_ entre otros comentarios son los que inundan sus oídos a su paso. Renjun sonríe complacido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Es Halloween y a diferencia de los inacabables siglos anteriores, él no se encuentra jugando a encestar celos en las cabezas de las parejas bonitas con Jisung mientras se queja de Chittaphon y sus innecesarias vacaciones.

Es extraño cuando comienzan a pedirles fotos, unas tales selfies y hasta autógrafos. Renjun deja salir sonoras carcajadas ante los rostros pálidos de Jaemin y Jeno y lo tensionado que es el agarre de ambas entre sus manos; no recordaba que era la primera vez en la que ambas estaban allí abajo; había olvidado mencionar las extrañas costumbres que sus creaciones terrícolas tenían.

Una pequeña niña está fascinada con el disfraz de Renjun, salta en círculos alrededor del astronauta como un auténtico personaje de caricatura. Jaemin se ríe en silencio cuando el padre de la pequeña la toma de la mano con fuerza, disculpándose por la entrometida actitud de su hija.

—No hay ningún problema —sonríe afable—, ¿cómo es su nombre?

Se llama Luna, tiene cinco años y quiere ser astronauta. Renjun hace un recuento del libro de la vida que lleva grabado de memoria y le sonríe con dulzura a la niña antes de ofrecerle un pequeño casco que saca de la nada.

La niña se pone a llorar al final, su padre comenta que puede ponerse sentimental algunas veces. A modo de consuelo, le regalan una foto, y Renjun no puede reprimir el impulso de confirmarle que cuando sea grande, alcanzará su sueño, llegará a ser la primera astronauta en llegar a Marte. Luna pregunta cómo lo sabe.

—Tal vez sea Dios —replica en un susurro que sólo ella puede oír.

La chiquilla observa entonces a Jaemin y Jeno también, con los ojos enormes llenos de brillo—: ¿Ellos también son Dios?

Renjun ríe. Niega con la cabeza.

—Son mis estrellas —replica—, a que son preciosas, ¿eh?

Luna asiente con una sonrisa, lo llama afortunado. Es Dios y además, tiene dos estrellas muy bonitas que están siempre con él.

—¿Las amas?

—Como a nada más en el universo entero, Luna.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de que su padre comente que es hora de irse y Luna se despida aunque no quiera, la deidad y sus estrellas se encuentran en frente de un lugar de eventos enorme. Renjun intenta buscar el final de la edificación con su mirada pero no lo logra, se conecta con el horizonte y se pierde.

—Feliz primera fiesta de disfraces, Injunnie.

Jeno le deja un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido de Jaemin. Ambas estrellas lo toman de la mano para guiarlo al interior. Mientras esperan frente a la puerta, Jaemin arregla algunos mechones rubios que han escapado del casco de Renjun cuando se lo quitó para prestárselo a Luna. Jeno reprime un chillido de emoción.

Una vez dentro, los tres se quedan alelados. Al parecer la fiesta de disfraces es más fiesta que disfraces, o una combinación extraña de las dos. Jaemin medita sobre la escasa ropa que cubre a algunos de los asistentes. Jeno observa las bandejas de alcohol desbordado ser pasadas de esquina a esquina del enorme salón.

La música es muy alta, el ambiente es pesado y bochornoso; hay luces, botanas de todo tipo, pasteles, una piscina del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol en la parte trasera y balcones individuales a los laterales. No hay paredes, todo son ventanales y madera rústica.

—Oh...

Los humanos son extravagantes. Demasiado extravagantes.

Renjun siente que es algo excesivo el simple hecho de existir en ese lugar, pero lo olvida cuando Jaemin los arrastra hasta el centro de la pista.

Durante parte de la velada, Renjun aprende algunos pasos de baile, Jeno prueba unas pocas copas que lo hacen querer vomitar y Jaemin es casi que secuestrado por una tatuadora loca que no entiende cómo obtuvo los puntos estrellados en sus mejillas y el inicio de su pecho que la camiseta de cuello abierta deja entrever.

_"Soy Boah, es un gusto, pero ¿quién los hizo?, ¿con qué tipo de tinta?, ¿se dejo inyectar algún elemento compuesto de neón, acaso?, ¿qué tipo de agujas fueron empleadas?, ¿cómo fue que no se infectó?"_

Las pecas estrelladas las tiene desde que Renjun los hizo, probablemente sea polvo de luna o estrella, ella nunca se dejaría inyectar nada y no sabe que es infectarse. Jaemin tiene problemas para responder las repentinas preguntas, no puede hablar, su lengua se traba, ella se queda allí de pie, tartamudeando y con ganas de llorar. La mujer le mira con una expresión interrogativa y ella siente que puede morir antes de que Jeno llegue a su lado y sostenga su mano con fuerza. Jaemin se apega un poco al lado de Jeno, protegiéndose a sí misma.

Boah estrecha su expresión un poco—: Ay, ¿son pareja?

Pero se queda desorientada cuando el chico de cabello oscuro le dice que siempre las han tenido, que como son hijos de las estrellas, probablemente sea tinta estelar, para Jaemin, con algo de polvo de luna, y que si tiene alguna otra pregunta, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Renjun, él fue quien los creó. 

—Y sí, somos pareja, Renjun nos unió a los tres.

Jeno lleva a Jaemin al lugar en el que Renjun está cuando las manillas de neón que llevan en las muñecas se deshacen; la tinta, que es en realidad estela de nebulosa, resbala hasta el suelo y se mueve al ritmo de la música.

Jeno y Jaemin resplandecen con un poco más de intensidad cada vez que prueban algo conocido como "gin tonic". Besan a Renjun, lo hacen reír a carcajadas y es lo más dulce que han podido vivir. Así es como los tres se roban la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta también, la gente pide fotos y les ofrece bebidas sin ningún control.

Pasada la medianoche, los tres acaban de alguna manera en un circulo con aproximadamente cincuenta personas; según Donghycuk, uno de los organizadores de la fiesta, es una competencia de "shots". La gracia del juego es beber de las copas que les pasan hasta que ya no puedan resistir más. Es gracioso porque a pesar de haber tomado más de veinticinco copas, los tres se sienten perfectos, con náuseas porque el sabor amargo es desagradable, pero no hay nasa fuera de lo normal.

—¿No es esto trampa?—le susurra Jaemin con cierto olor etílico en la boca.

—No —Renjun contesta antes de besarla.

Jeno se ríe.

Al final no hay alguna manera de hacer una revancha entre Renjun y sus estrellas, así que Donghyuck debe darle a los tres un premio (más y más botellas de alcohol, ¿de dónde sale tanto?, ¿no tenían ya suficiente con todas las copas gratis?).

Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno, tomados de la mano, hacen una reverencia y agradecen. Donghyuck les comunica después que también han ganado el concurso de disfraces (cuya existencia ni conocían), y les dan a escoger entre tres premios: carros, unas cosas extrañas que producen humo cuando aspiras y unas relucientes manillas decoradas por joyas con forma de estelas, constelaciones, agujeros negros, meteoritos y planetas.

Queda a especulación del lector, cuál premio escogieron el Dios y sus dos estrellas (aunque es bastante claro).

Los humanos vitorean, intoxicados, mientras Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno, tomados de la mano, están de pie en el escenario. Una buena parte ha perdido la consciencia, otros se tambalean o luchan por mantenerse de pie. Es un poco miserable, la verdad. Renjun sonríe falsamente y sus dos estrellas dan un apretón a sus manos entrelazadas.

Pasadas las tres de la madrugada, la euforia ha cesado ya, los humanos han caído a la piscina, han sostenido peleas un poco violentas, mientras los demás graban con sus teléfonos, también han vomitado en el suelo.

Renjun se ve algo melancólico, extraño, sus estrellas saben que está triste, pueden sentirlo, pero no saben la razón. Está sentado en el borde de uno de los balcones, tiene sus brazos apoyados sobre el gris barandal y su cabeza en tope de estos.

Jaemin y Jeno han ido por una bebida menos alcohólica; los tres han llegado a la conclusión de que son demasiado amargas para su gusto. Renjun suspira.

—Según Donghyuck, es coca cola, una bebida azucarada con gas —Jaemin se sienta a su lado, lleva un vaso de plástico rojo que le ofrece al rubio.

—No es tan buena como la soda de Neptuno, pero es lo que hay —complementa Jeno, quien se sienta al otro lado de Renjun.

—Gracias.

El eterno da un sorbo al vaso y se queda en silencio. Jaemin y Jeno se miran entre ellos reluctantes y temerosas. Renjun no suelta una sola palabra durante los siguientes veinte minutos y las dos estrellas no tienen ni una idea de qué hacer; no llora, así que seguramente no está demasiado triste, tampoco grita, lo que significa que no se siente enojado. Se ve tan espléndido y majestuoso como siempre, viéndolo de perfil, ambas notan la nariz respingada y los rasgos perfectos de su creador.

Las dos se preguntan con miradas silenciosas qué es lo que su Injun tiene. Como Jaemin apesta con las palabras, lo único que puede ofrecer son pequeños besitos sobre sus mejillas y sus labios, y como Jeno no sabe qué debería decir en ese momento, se dedica a darle mimos en el cabello.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos que los tres seres no perciben, es entonces cuando Renjun pregunta por las botellitas de cristal que le dejaron dentro de la caja en la mañana. La pequeña deidad las saca de algún compartimento en su traje que ninguna de las estrellas había notado. Las entrega en manos de Jaemin, el pelirrojo se las devuelve, negando.

—Puedes usarla después de medianoche, Injunnie, si quieres.

Renjun muerde su labio, Jeno le dedica una sonrisa que lo impulsa a abrir la pequeña botella, así que él lo hace. Abre la botella y nota que lo que hay dentro son pequeñas estrellas de papel.

—Aquí —Jeno señala la segunda botella, la más pequeña.

Cuando la abre, acuarelas comienzan a pintar el amanecer, las estrellas de papel cuelgan en el cielo y se desenvuelven dejando ver pequeñas frases a lo largo del firmamento.

_Razones por las que Injun es el mejor Dios de todo el universo, por Jaemin y Jeno._

_Razones por las que Jaemin es la estrella cálida más bonita, por Jeno._

_Razones por las que Jeno es la estrella con la sonrisa más bonita, por Jaemin._

_Razones por las que el amor de Jeno, Jaemin y Renjun nunca tendrá un fin con el universo, por Jaemin, Jeno (y sin saberlo, por Renjun)._

Los papeles contienen pequeñas cartas; se revelan dejando tras de sí astros brillantes en el firmamento y regresando rápidamente a la botella.

—Tal vez nunca termines de leerlas todas —apunta Jaemin, como si se disculpara—, son muchas.

Y Renjun sonríe—: Tengo toda la eternidad.

Los tres ríen bobamente y el resto del día se pasa en un segundo, aunque para ellos sea eternidad. 

Cuando no es requerido para resolver o supervisar asuntos celestiales, como en ese momento, Renjun se sienta sobre las nubes con Jaemin y Jeno en su regazo para besar sus labios hasta que desgasta los suyos.

Los labios de sus estrellas saben mejor que las fresas, el té y el pastel de chocolate. Saben a cielo y a universo, a galaxias y trazos de constelaciones vivientes. Renjun podría quedarse en medio de un beso con Jaemin y Jeno por lo que le queda de existencia, si no fuera el único Dios de una creación tan estúpida que lo necesita tan seguido.

—Te amamos, Injunnie —susurra Jaemin, con el amanecer rozando sus mejillas—, te amamos infinitamente.

Y Renjun juraría que puede llorar con esas palabras, mientras juega con la piel de Jeno, las pequeñas pecas estrelladas que brillan en sus mejillas cálidas a su toque y las furiosas hebras de cabello negro. La caída de la tarde reluce ante ellos, mientras Jeno y Jaemin se refugian entre los delgados brazos del Dios ya no tan solitario.

Después de todo, puede que no sea tan malo ser ese Dios solitario del que los humanos ya ni se acuerdan, piensa el rubio entonces. Que Chittaphon se quede con Ibiza y todas las fiestas de disfraces que quiera. Renjun tiene a Jaemin y a Jeno, tiene las pequeñas pecas resplandecientes en sus mejillas, las tardes de besos, caricias y sonrisas.

A Renjun le gustan muchas cosas, de seguro que sí, pero entre todas sus creaciones favoritas, la que más le gusta, son las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de wattpad "blossomten" también, donde fue publicada originalmente. Wattpad me ha estado jodiendo un poco así que he estado pensando en mudarme definitivamente a ao3, aunque la comunidad en español aquí siga un poco (totalmente)... inexistente. 
> 
> En fin; gracias a mi amor por las estrellas obtuve la inspiración para escribir esto y como amo el norenmin con toda mi alma, decidí hacerlo. Espero que si alguien llega a leerlo, lo haya disfrutado aunque sea un poco... Bueno, eso, bye, coman bien y no olviden su dósis diaria de boom.
> 
> Dato curioso: Luna, la niña que estaba encantada con Renjun y su traje de astronauta, está basada en la protagonista de uno de mis cortos animados favoritos: "One Small Step", por Taiko estudios. Ese corto también me sirvió de inspiración para esto, y si alguien me lo pregunta, ellos merecían el Oscar, joder.


End file.
